Nautiscarader's Smutember 2018 day 28: Food in bed, Phinbella
by nautiscarader
Summary: Nautiscarader's Smutember 2018 day 28: Food in bed, Phinbella


Even before Isabella opened her eyes, she knew what ultimately woke her up: sweet smell of freshly made pancakes reached her nostrils from the kitchen and made her get up from her bed. Though she was still sleepy, she followed the smell, finding the culprit in the form of her boyfriend, clad only in his pants and the apron, standing by the stove.

\- Oh, hi Isabella. - he spoke to her, keeping an eye on the pan. - Guess the smell alone woke you up, didn't it? - he chuckled - I just wanted to greet you with nice breakfast in bed.

Isabella noticed the large breakfast plate, filled with various condiments, fruits and other morning delicacies, but one element kept her attention, betraying her boyfriend's intentions.

\- Phineas, if you wanted me to suck your cock covered in whipped cream, you just had to say... - she cooed, closing her arms around his neck and purred lightly, her mind still not fully awoken.

\- Er, yeah... - Phineas replied, somewhat abashed - But I wanted to leave it for last... Honestly...

He turned around and welcomed Isabella into his arms, bringing her naked body closer to his.

\- Why don't you go back to bed, I'll be back with a tray in a moment, okay? - he asked, pressing his forehead against hers, leaning for a kiss.

\- Mhm... - Isabella replied and walked back to their bedroom. Even half-asleep, she swayed her butt with every step, keeping Phineas' eyes at her all the time.

She remembered falling onto the bed, waiting for something to happen, and then... her mind went blank. But she was brought to her senses at once when she felt something spreading on her belly.

Something gooey, sticky and warm.

Isabella opened her eyes and shuddered, while she took a moment to understand her situation, her eyes scouting their bedroom. Phineas was sitting between her legs, letting droplets of chocolate syrup drip onto her flat stomach from the plastic bottle.

\- Too warm? I put in the microwave for like half a second.

Her smell kicked in; the air around her suddenly was filled with the familiar, sweet scent of chocolate, and the delicate tingling of the substance against her skin brought a funny, exciting feeling, especially when she imagined what Phineas might to to clean it up.

\- Nah, it's just fine...

From her up-right position, she lay back again, gently spreading her legs even further, perhaps just to fill Phineas' nostrils with her tantalising scent in return. She relaxed, and let Phineas dot her belly with the drops of the syrup.

\- Mhm, you know what I like, Phineas... - she moaned, once Phineas leaned over her chocolate-covered stomach.

She braced herself, and only now, with her muscles slightly tensed, she experienced the proper feeling of Phineas' tongue on her. Just like she suspected, he was meticulous in his work, making sure no square inch of her skin remained uncaressed. Her body twitched every once in a while, whenever his fingers or his lips came in contact with particularly powerful erogenous zone, and when it happened a few times in a row, Isabella knew his route was drawn deliberately. He finished by letting the chocolate droop in a spiral around her nipple, taking his sweet time to travel around her breast, until his lips finally closed around her bud.

\- Phi... Phineas... - she let out a loud moan, as her body arched, smearing the very last bit of chocolate all across her lover's face.

Smiling, he leaned forward, so that Isabella could taste it from his lips directly in a long and hungry kiss. But the closeness of the two handed Phineas opportunity to enhance their play. When the two broke the kiss, Isabella' world suddenly turned dark when Phineas slid the blindfolds over her eyes, causing her to jump in place, before Phineas' gentle touch calmed her down.

\- Don't worry, Isa. I've got everything under control. - he kissed her again - We're gonna play a little game, okay?

\- O-okay. - she nodded - I trust you.

He moved to her belly again, and brought the a slice of juicy mango with him. He pressed the colder fruit against her skin, just to let her familiarise with the new texture, and without hesitation, he begun moving it across her stomach.

\- Tell me what I'm writing.

Isabella had to wait a moment for Phineas to repeat the shapes he's been drawing below her breasts.

\- "I"... - she begun. - "I"... "L"..."O"... Oh, Phineas, you're so sweet!... - she giggled - "I lo...ve you"... - she scrunched her face, as she felt more - ..."r mind and your soul, your sense of humour, and your cute little boot"- Phineas!

She rolled up the blindfolds, and stared at Phineas, holding the slice of mango like a pen. Her whole body glistened with the lengthy confession Phineas's been writing, and the fruity, aromatic scent filled her nostrils.

\- A bit too much? - he chuckled. - I was about to describe your pussy...

\- Less talking... Or writing... - she begun, correcting herself - ...and more doing, Phineas.

\- Then close your eyes again.

Isabella obeyed, and shuddered immediately, feeling Phineas' breath around the trimmed hair above her opening. She braced herself again for the texture of his tongue, or maybe even his cock already, and as a result, she jolted again when something sturdy and intricately bulbous brushed her clit.

\- Ah! Wh-what's that?

\- It's your favourite... - Phineas cooed, dragging the bumpy object around her folds.

The clue made Isabella understand Phineas' intentions at once, though the acidic smell that reached her helped her as well. In her mind's eyes she saw Phineas holding the large doonkelberry, whose many sturdy drupelets stimulated multiple places on her folds at once.

The odd-shaped berry was replaced by Phineas' fingers, as well as his tongue, once he was certain that Isabella's twitchy body is ready for an orgasm. Keeping steady grip on her thighs, he sucked on her clit, savouring the mixture of sour and sweet tastes in his mouth, accompanied by Isabella's moans coming from above, and her fingers mingling in his hair.

When she came, he made sure to take the doonkelberry and gather some of the copious amount of her fluids onto it, just to let Isabella taste herself afterwards. With her blindfolds off, she gave him more than a show, first licking off her juices off the facets of the fruit, and then sucking on each of the bulbous parts individually, without ever breaking eye contact with her excited boyfriend. As her last trick, she bit off the lengthy stem and put in her mouth.

After a moment of fumbling with it, she rolled out her tongue, proudly presenting that she tied the stem into a perfect double overhand without using her hands.

\- Admit it, Phineas, you want me to that to you, right? - she asked, as his jaw dropped when he examined the knot.

\- Uh... uh-uh. - was the only sounds he managed to stutter.

\- Alright, come here.

She moved into an up-right position again, watching as Phineas eagerly waddled towards her, and a moment later she found herself faced with his cock right next too her mouth. She gave him a single, short kiss and reached for the can of whipped cream, shaking it vigorously.

Before she covered his twitching cock the way Phineas wanted, she gripped him and dragged its head along her breasts and belly, gathering the multitude of scents and tastes Phineas left on her. Just to sure, she took the slice of mango and gently dragged it alongside his length, watching as Phineas reacts to unexpected texture. Short, impatient huffs escaped his lips, and Isabella knew she had little time left for her performance.

With a can of cream in one hand and a bottle of chocolate syrup in other, she expertly covered his length with both condiments, wishing she had time to play with his testicles, especially since she saw a small package of sprinkles Phineas prepared for them on the tray.

She closed her lips around his cock, tasting the odd mix of flavours on her tongue immediately. Inch by inch, she invited him deeper into her mouth, scooping the bits of cream and chocolate she placed herself with her tongue. Under her touch, she felt veins twitching nervously with each lick, and decided to focus her work on its head, instead of trying to clean it. Looking him deep into his eyes, she pulled out his cock a bit, and begun her work. Her tongue danced around his exposed head, mimicking the moves she performed with the stem. One to the left, two to the right, up, down, through the loop, and...

\- Isabella!

At once, her taste buds exploded with the combination of flavours she's been collecting all morning. The sweetness of chocolate and whipped cream, the sourness of fruits, all toppled with unmistakable, salty taste of his virility, filling her mouth in lengthy, thick stream. At some point, the last flavour dominated the others, showing only how much Phineas have been waiting for her to treat him orally. But Isabella didn't mind, swallowing glob after glob of his seed that made it to her mouth.

Panting, Phineas, let go of her head, and collapsed to his side, watching as Isabella scooped few last drops of his cum with the mango slice and brought it to her mouth, licking off the droplets before consuming the fruit and letting a moan of satisfaction afterwards.

\- Mhm, that was quite a breakfast, Phineas.

\- Oh... Oh yeah. - he gasped - Though we still have the pancakes.

\- Yeah, but I think we'll need to hit the shower first... - she giggled, when she spotted his limp cock, still partially covered in sweet condiments.

Knowing his legs might still be wobbly, she leaped from the bed and set for the bathroom, once again swaying her hips the entire time. A moment later she heard his steps behind her and rushed towards the cabin, ready to continue their lazy Saturday morning there.

When they left the bathroom, it was noon already, and the pancakes were stone cold, but that didn't stop the two from using them for a reprise of their morning play during lunch.


End file.
